


Time to Run

by thewoodwork



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Mickey, M/M, POV Ian, Pre 3x666, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They slowed down a few blocks away, comfortable with the distance between them and what had happened. Mickey was still grinning, seemingly pleased that he’d gotten Ian to follow him rather than stay with Ned. Ian rolled his eyes, and shoved a surprised Mickey against the wall, grinding up against the boy who was suddenly at lost for words beyond a simple mantra of fucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Run

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get these boys out of my head - I even named my two new baby rats after them.

Ian stumbled to a stop when he saw Mickey standing in front of them, Ian distantly felt Ned slowing to a stop at his side.

“Shit, Mickey. What the hell are you doing here?”

Mickey put up a good front of looking like he didn’t give any shits, but Ian could see that beyond that, Mickey looked uncertain. The dark haired boy was shifting his stance and his shoulders were tense, so tense that Ian wanted to do nothing more than rub the knots out of them.

“Ahh, from the convenience store, right?” Ned said, looking as if he’d just figured it out and didn’t actually know what was happening here. Ian felt dread pool in his stomach, watching as Mickey uncomfortably rubbed his thumb down his nose, a tell that Ian had long ago figured out. “Aww, Ian. Don’t be rude. Invite your boyfriend back to my place. I mean, the more the merrier right?” Ned laughed.

Ian’s stomach dropped as Mickey scoffed. “I’m sorry... what’d you call me?”

Ned paused, “What?”

It was that moment that all hell broke loose and Ian could only watch as Mickey kicked Ned in the stomach, driving him into the ground with a few heavy punches.

“Jesus, Mickey!” Ian shifted around, trying to look for an opening to get Mickey off of Ned. “Enough!”

He found his opening, but was only able to shove Mickey away and to his feet for a second before he was rushing back in to kick Ned again. Mickey leaned back for another kick and Ian dove forward, driving his hand towards Mickey’s throat in a move that would down Mickey in an instant. ROTC training was good for something at least.

“What the fuck, Gallagher.” Mickey managed to choke out, angry.

“Shit, Mickey. They’re gonna call the cops!” Ian kneeled in front of Ned, simultaneously checking to see if Ned was okay and blocking him from Mickey’s view. “Are you okay?”

Ned was breathing heavily, but otherwise looked fine, so when Mickey said, “Common.” Ian started to shift to his feet, unable to resist Mickey’s pull.

“Sorry.” Ian winced, placing a hand on Ned’s shoulder in apology.

He was still hovering around Ned when Mickey yelled out, “Gallagher!” Mickey was already bouncing away from the scene, turning back to see if Ian was following.

“Sorry...” Ian bit out again, feeling Mickey’s gaze burning holes into him. His body was already turning away from Ned and towards Mickey despite how angry he was at the other boy right now.

“I’ll text you!” He said, turning to run after Mickey.

“Ah, shit!” He gasped, seeing one of the bystanders start to chase after them.

He picked up speed, aware of Mickey’s slower running speed and adjusted for it. He let Mickey get out in front, following him as he ran through ally ways to avoid their chaser. If there was one thing that Mickey was good at it was running from people.

They were a few blocks away when they slowed to a stop, their hearts still racing and their breathing ragged.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Ian got up into Mickey’s space, getting close enough that he could feel Mickey’s breath on his face.

Mickey’s hands came up in front of him, and he laughed, the movement less so in defense and more so in a shrug and apology that had Ian’s anger slowly dissipating.

Mickey laughed, breathless still, and brought his hand up to Ian’s neck. Ian startled, wondering if Mickey was going to kiss him, but laughed when he realized that Mickey was jabbing at his stomach.

Mickey didn’t understand affection, or even his own jealousy, but messing around with Ian like they were brothers he could do. Ian jerked out of Mickey’s hold, and moved so that he had his arms wrapped around his middle and he was shoving him with his weight. Mickey laughed and got into it and the two of them ended up running again, making their way down more alley ways and past dumpsters that smelled like they had dead bodies in them – some of them probably did.

Ian wondered if Mickey was even aware of his jealousy. If asked, Ian knew that the boy would deny it outright, call Ian a pussy, and change the subject immediately as he always did when their conversations ended up drifting towards what Mickey considered more ‘gay’.

They slowed down a few blocks away, comfortable with the distance between them and what had happened. Mickey was still grinning, seemingly pleased that he’d gotten Ian to follow him rather than stay with Ned. Ian rolled his eyes, and shoved a surprised Mickey against the wall, grinding up against the boy who was suddenly at lost for words beyond a simple mantra of _fucks._

Ian brought his leg between Mickey’s and rolled his hips, giving both of them the friction that they wanted. Ian was already hard, and he could feel Mickey becoming just as interested as he was.

Mickey groaned, his hips searching for more friction that Ian was only just barely giving him. “Fucking tease.”

Ian grinned, rutting up against Mickey’s leg. “You love it.”

Though he knew Mickey would turn away, Ian brought his head in closer as if he was going for a kiss. For a moment, it looked like Mickey was going to stay still, but as Ian predicted Mickey shifted his eyes and averted his head. Ian didn’t take offense, or make a fuss over it, he simply latched his lips onto the next best thing – Mickey’s neck.

He sucked and scraped his teeth just below Mickey’s ear, fully enjoying the way Mickey shivered underneath him. Ian managed to drag out a long _fuck_ out of Mickey by just having his way with his neck. He held Mickey’s hips down and kept his own still, causing Mickey to buck desperately for any sort of relief.

Ian didn’t give him anything, grinning against his neck and rubbing his thumbs over the slight hips.

“Come on, man.” Mickey grunted, rolling his neck back so that Ian had better access.

“Careful, Mick.” Ian grinned around his words, whispering into Mickey’s ear. “Wouldn’t want to get caught out here.”

Mickey let out an annoyed gasp when Ian ripped himself away from the older boy. He turned to walk down the alley and into the street where anyone could see them, adjusting himself as he did so. He turned to look back at Mickey to see him looking absolutely _wrecked_ against the wall, his eyes hooded and his breaths heavy.

“You piece of shit.” Mickey ground out, palming himself through his jeans.

Ian’s mouth watered at the sight but he didn’t allow Mickey to seduce him back into the relative safety of the dark alley. Instead, he winked at Mickey and turned away, swaying his hips slightly as he did. He could feel Mickey’s eyes on him as he went.

“You coming?”

Ian could only grin as he heard Mickey scramble out of the alley to follow him down the street.

They hadn’t made it all the way home that day, not even close.

-

“He isn’t afraid to kiss me.” Ian challenged, jaw jutting forward.

Mickey shifted uncomfortably, bringing his hand towards his face to brush his lips. Ian didn’t necessarily _need_ Mickey to kiss him in some sort of validation of their sort of relationship...but it would be nice. He didn’t press the matter anymore because he was well aware that Mickey wouldn’t end up coming to work today if he did. Too much confrontation on that front and it would send the boy running.

 Ian turned to walk away, feeling Mickey follow behind him and he was relieved. At least he hadn’t scared him away just yet.

-

Ian lit up a smoke as he waited for Mickey and his cousins to come back with the first load of stuff. He was wondering whether Mickey would remember to grab the things Lishman had asked for specifically when he heard someone come back to the van. He turned just in time to see that it was Mickey but before he could ask why he was back so soon, Mickey’s lips were on his and they were _kissing._

If given more time, Ian would have brought his hand up and around Mickey’s neck to draw him closer. If he’d had more time Ian would have licked his way into Mickey’s mouth, drawing a gasp out of the older boy. He would have made Mickey moan, made him realize what he’d been missing the entire time. He didn’t have the time though, because before he could take control and further the kiss beyond a brief press of lips, Mickey was out of the van and running back towards the house – middle finger in the air for everyone to see.

Ian was left dazed and smiling. He watched as Mickey disappeared back into the house and wondered if that was going to become a regular thing.

When Mickey came back with the first load of stolen goods he refused to look Ian in the eye. Ian could see that beneath that facade of indifference there was a slight smile on his face, the same that could be seen on his own, and it didn’t leave either of them for the rest of the day - not when Mickey tried to wipe it off Ian’s with a slight shove to the face, and definitely not when Ian managed to drag Mickey’s head forward when they were fucking, face to face, for a kiss that was just as teasing and brief as the first.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought - comments and kudos are as always, very appreciated and make me smile like you wouldn't believe.


End file.
